My Heart is Yours
by Courtney JoAnne
Summary: Denmark and Norway have always understood that they were each other's and no on else's, but time fades all ideals and promises. They don't realize how one song can help them remember all their past love though, and how it can bring back all the memories.


**A/N: This may seem really weird, but I wrote this out of guilt.  
I just finished a chapter on my estoniaxiceland story with Denmark and Norway and urgh. I felt so guilty I had to write DenxNor so I could show the world that I do love this pairing. I do I do. ;o;  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little one shot. The Song is Tangen My Heart is Yours By Didrik Solli. It was Norway's Eurovision this year, and from the minute I heard it this is all I could so.  
I hope you enjoy, review if you like it please. :3  
Words:1244**

Two little boys stood on a sand dune, watching as a Viking ship was being loaded on the shore in the morning light.

"So… Norge… I take it it's time for you to leave again." The awkward twelve year old boy looked off into the direction of the sunrise, not wanting to look at his shorter friend for the chance that his emotions would be detected. And really, no awesome kid like him could have such sissy feelings as missing someone… or liking someone…

The tall awkward boy blushed a bit at his thoughts and grunted, but then he felt a light pull on his arm. Looking down the little blank faced boy actually looked like he wanted to say something. Sense the day they had met all those years ago, he had not once heard him say a word. No matter how many times the little boy came to visit, never once was something uttered, so upon seeing this he was surprised.

"Y-yah Norge?" he almost fully expected to be shrugged off with a grunt like normally, but the little boy straightened himself, and in a low voice began to say something. He barely caught it, but in the calm of the morning the boy's soft voice could be heard.

"_You are like the sunset behind a mountain somewhere.  
And when I cannot see you I know you're still there."_

Denmark hadn't expected something like that and he was taken back a bit, but he didn't say anything, just listened to what the boy had to say in his soft stoic voice.

"_Because my heart is yours, I'll never leave you.  
Though we are far apart, I'm by your side.  
My love is never gone, I feel it rise again.  
Through it all, now my heart is yours"_

Denny was thoroughly red, the war raised boy not having expected anything so thoroughly emotional and from the heart from the other nation who had shared in the fighting.

"Norge I…" the little Danish boy wanted to tell him that he was stupid and to laugh it off, but looking down he knew he couldn't because even though he was not quite sure what all of what he said meant yet, he knew he felt the same way. " Yah. Yah I'll always be right there for you too, I promise."

And though it was not quite what the little Norwegian boy had been looking for, seeing the redness of his best friend's cheeks, he took the hand offered and shook it, before running down the sand to the voices calling for him to leave Denmark in a deep state of embarrassment and shock.

Two young men were running through the town streets. Actually, more like on tall man with flippy hair and a travel bag was dragging a much smaller, though much more serious looking nation along.

Norway normally never looked cheerful, but as the pair had to stop at a cross street to let the carriages and such make their ways to their destination, the Dane could see he was in a much worse mood than normal, and despite how much the Norwegian liked to say he didn't care whether Denmark was there or not, he had a funny feeling it was because he was leaving to go back home. So leaning down, the Dane did the one thing he knew would make an impact on the other and whispered into his ear.

"_You say I am the moonlight, I watch you at night,  
And when you cannot see me I'm still there in the sky"_

This seemed to shock the other as he looked up at the Dane with questioning eyes, but the police officer that was directing traffic gave them the go to cross the street and Denmark took the opportunity, taking off into a run and pulling Norway to keep up.

They ran down the streets, and it was only when they started nearing the docks did Denmark dare to continue as he dragged Norway to duck under beams and dodge people barely.

"_Because my heart is yours, I'll never leave you!"_

They ducked under a load that four men were carrying, and as the workers cursed at the two young men Denmark was laughing, and continuing with the poetic nonsense that had become the two smitten boy's unacknowledged courtship.

"_Though we are far apart, I'm by your side!"_

They ran down a long stretch of dock towards the little ship that was to take Denmark home to his land, all the while dodging people as he knew he was very late to his appointed place. But he didn't care, as he recited the next line as he was running up the gangplank to the ship, sadly having to let go of his best friend's hand.

"_My love is never gone, I feel it rise again…"_

He barely jumped onto the ship as the gang plank crashed away, the crew pulling up onto the deck and scolding him for his stupidity and lateness. But Denny didn't care, he brushed off the worried crewmen and began to run back along the deck, waving energetically at the Norwegian who had captured his heart and yelling out one last line._  
_

"_Through it all, now my heart is yours!"_

And Norway was left on the dock, cheeks painted red and though comforted, left once again with a familiar longing.

Denmark sat in his seat, uncomfortable in his dress suit. He had been fidgeting through the whole performance, and Sweden had nearly hit him several times for it, though had settled for glaring at him angrily instead.

It wasn't the poor Danes fault though. He wasn't accustomed to sitting through long orchestrated performances, and though he did enjoy the music and the singing (even if it wasn't quite his taste), he was getting bored quickly. If it wasn't for the fact that Norway had bought him the ticket and told him he had to come he wouldn't have been there, and then the man hadn't even shown up to the concert himself so he had to sit with Sweden, Finland and Iceland and try and be on his best behavior.

He was just about to fall asleep when he heard another singer being introduced, and he didn't really notice who it was until he heard the voice. Then with those words and that voice he was transported back to worlds of the past, when the two were just trying to get along and not lose each other.

As the last verse started the memories of a Viking childhood on the seashore, and growing up in seaport towns waiting for one another washed away and he was left with the sight of his beloved Norwegian on the stage, singing. He was singing the words the Dane could have sworn had been lost to time; the words that were never discussed between the two were being aired for the world to admire.

"_Because my heart is yours, I'll never leave you.  
Though we are far apart, I'm by your side.  
My love is never gone, I feel it rise again…"  
_

The two icy eyes of the singer met with the Dane's and the crowd and melted, and through the last verse his lips turned upward in a rare smile.

"_Through it all, now my heart is yours!"_

And as the two people smiled at each other through the concert hall, they knew it had always been so.


End file.
